


Escape the Terror

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [139]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, fan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A Bendy and the Ink Machine fansong, based on Unite The Shadow by TryHardNinja(https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/tryhardninja/unitetheshadow.html)





	Escape the Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Notes-  
> To clarify: Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman, Shawn, Allison, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie never returned to the studio, and thus remain safe from Joey's twisted agenda.

Escape the Terror  
Escape the Terror

It'll all be ok  
There's no need for you to pray  
It's Alice here,  
We're the team to fear  
When the Toons all come out to play  
Malice never saw me coming,  
Until my blade pierced her stomach  
So many clones, and so little time,  
But vengeance is divine

The name is Bendy  
The Dancing Demon  
The machine brought me and my friends to life  
I'm coming for you  
The ink will consume  
Joey lied to us,  
So he'll die, die, die

The nightmare's ending  
We will set you free  
Together, we will escape, guaranteed

Escape the Terror  
We will not be caged by Joey Drew  
Escape the Terror  
Soon, our dreams of freedom will come true  
Escape the Terror  
Ink impostors never stood a chance  
The final chapter's near,  
So now it's time to dance  
Escape the Terror

You thought I joined the unseen chorus?  
Think again, friend, 'cause here comes Boris  
The False Angel killed all my copies  
So she could have a perfect body  
But Alice and I took her down  
So you can turn that frown around  
Takes more than that to meet my end  
And I can't wait to meet your friends

If you know Henry wants to kick some Ink Demon can,  
Raise your axe up  
If you know I'm the animator with a plan,  
Then let me see you raise your axe up  
I alone came back here  
Toons want to meet the rest  
Gonna get 'em out  
You can't stop us  
Bendy's leaving with me  
We're never coming back  
Been through so much and I've had enough

The nightmare's ending  
We will set you free  
Together, we will escape, guaranteed

Escape the Terror  
We will not be caged by Joey Drew  
Escape the Terror  
Soon, our dreams of freedom will come true  
Escape the Terror  
Ink impostors never stood a chance  
The final chapter's near,  
So now it's time to dance  
Escape the Terror

Escape the Terror

We will put an end to Joey's twisted story,  
Set free those he slew, and reclaim our glory  
This house of broken dreams is our prison no longer  
For on our own, we're strong,  
But together, we're stronger

Escape the Terror  
We will not be caged by Joey Drew  
Escape the Terror  
Soon, our dreams of freedom will come true  
Escape the Terror  
Ink impostors never stood a chance  
The final chapter's near,  
So now it's time to dance

Escape the Terror  
We will not be caged by Joey Drew  
Escape the Terror  
Soon, our dreams of freedom will come true  
Escape the Terror  
Ink impostors never stood a chance  
The final chapter's near,  
So now it's time to dance  
Escape the Terror  
Escape the Terror  
Escape the Terror  
Escape the Terror  
Escape the Terror


End file.
